dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Denerim (conflict)
Fereldan Coalition |Belligerent2 = Darkspawn horde |Commanders1 = Riordan † The Warden (†) (Alistair) (†) (Loghain Mac Tir) (†) (Queen Anora) Eamon Guerrin Teagan Guerrin (First Enchanter Irving) (†) Knight-Commander Greagoir (Zathrian) (†) (Swiftrunner) (†) (Kardol) |Commanders2 = Urthemiel † Hurlock Generals † Genlock Master Assassin (†) Genlock Conjurer (†) Genlock Shapechanger (†) |Strengthdetails1 = Fereldan army Fereldan militia Grey Wardens: 3 Denerim city guards Dwarven army of Orzammar (Werewolves) (Dalish elves) Templar Order (Circle mages) (Legionnaires) (Golems) |Strengthdetails2 = Hurlocks Genlocks Ogres Shrieks Undead Shades Dragon thrall: 3 |Casualtydetails1 = 1-2 Grey Wardens KIA Many troops Many civilians |Casualtydetails2 = Majority of darkspawn horde }} The Battle of Denerim was the final engagement of the Fifth Blight, and the battle which ended the Blight. Background The darkspawn horde marched to the capital en masse, led by the archdemon, while a much smaller darkspawn host attacked Redcliffe for distraction. All three of the remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden were present at Redcliffe Castle when the news broke. Grey Warden intelligence had led the Fereldan military to believe the darkspawn were moving against the arling, but new information brought by a senior Grey Warden proved this theory wrong. The Warden, who had led the formation of a coalition against the darkspawn, along with the Guerrin brothers Eamon and Teagan led a forced march to Denerim with the few forces at their disposal. Battle at the gates Upon arrival at Denerim, the coalition were rallied by the newly appointed monarch of Ferelden, before storming the city gates under the leadership of the Senior Grey Warden Riordan. A skirmish took place between the Fereldans and darkspawn at the city gates, where the monsters were driven back into the city. The Wardens promptly decided upon their course of action, and entered the city separately (though joined by a substantial number of troops from varying factions of the united army), so as not to draw the attention of the archdemon. Within the city One of the most heavily assaulted areas of the city was without doubt the market. One of the darkspawn generals wreaked havoc there along with his minions, devastating most of the buildings including the city's cathedral. The attacking darkspawn were promptly dealt with, before the Warden-led force fought their way to the city alienage. After saving the alienage elves by defeating the huge darkspawn force assaulting their home, this force commanded by a powerful emissary, the Warden and their companions were cut off from the city by the archdemon. The second wave Despite dealing with the initial threat, the handful of knights (along with some companions of the Warden) were left to defend the gates from the vast wave of darkspawn approaching the city gates. A large fight took place, though the approaching darkspawn were at last defeated. At the palace Riordan, one of the three Grey Wardens leading the army, broke off from the main force to confront the archdemon. Leaping onto its back as it flew past his position on the palace battlements, he managed to cripple one of its wings before the dragon threw him off, sending the Warden plummeting to his death. Unable to remain airborne, the archdemon crashed down atop Fort Drakon: Riordan's sacrifice ensured that it could no longer escape by air. The remaining Wardens proceeded to the Palace District of the city, cutting through the penultimate garrison of darkspawn stationed there, and fought to the base of Fort Drakon. Atop the Fort At long last, after fighting through the darkspawn that had overrun the fortress, the Warden reached the top of Fort Drakon where the injured archdemon was decimating Drakon's surviving defenders. After a long, bloody battle against the archdemon and the darkspawn trying to defend it, the archdemon was slain. With its death, the darkspawn horde, bereft of its leadership and direction, lost the will to fight on, and as the Fereldan army counter-attacked, the darkspawn retreated, ending the battle and the Fifth Blight along with it. Aftermath With the death of Urthemiel, the darkspawn horde scattered, and broke into small bands. Shortly afterward, the Darkspawn Civil War ensued. However, immediately following the cataclysmic battle atop Fort Drakon, the focus among Fereldans was the victory over the Blight. The nation had been saved, and all Ferelden rose up in joy for the coronation of its new ruler.